Just My Luck
by Amara Kingley
Summary: Collaboration with Savcat. Jace sisnt know what he was getting himself into when he agreed to help a 22 and 1/2 foot tall alien robot. When problems arise from both parties, what will be the fate of earth?
1. Beginning

_-A/N: (Savcat) Wow, this fic was possibly the hardest one that I have ever written. Mostly because I was not the only one who was involved in writing it. One of the hardest things to do, when you have two writers, is to get it to make sense. And that was made harder because this is also a crossover. But somehow we did it and we are very proud of it. It took up most of our senior year, and it's still not done, so it might take up some of our college life... Hope you enjoy it and thank you. Chapters one and two are introductions to the different fandoms but not so much the main characters. So, hope you enjoy it._

**_A/N: This story has been very difficult to write. We have worked hard on this for several months and are still continuing it. This story is also on Savcat's profile but to spread the word out to all my viewers, ive posted it up on mine as well. This is my first crossover EVER and im damn proud of it. Hope you guys enjoy it and dont forget to review :D_**

**_Disclaimer: We do NOT claim any rights to the original characters nor do we own their respective fandoms. We own any OC's and the main plot line for this fiction._**

Chapter 1: Beginning.

The evening was cool, air hitting his armor as he sat on a hill just on the outskirts of town; yellow and red decorated the trees letting him know that autumn was now there. There was no telling how long he had been out there, only that he had been for quite some time.

He'd come out there a lot to think. Come out there to get away from the chaos that made up the Ark. Coming out here kept him out of trouble, kept him out of the Brig. But sometimes he couldn't help it. Sometimes trouble came looking for him. He wasn't supposed to be forgiving; he was violent and cruel, a field warrior not meant to show mercy and yet they expect him to when stupid little mechs what to run their mouths.

His optics locked on the ground, watching as a leaf twisted and twirled in the grass. It was free, free of the tree that held it back; free from the only thing that was keeping it alive…. But all things die, it was a fact of life. He was still young, thought not young enough to be classified as a sparkling, yet even that didn't protect him from what he saw. Friends, comrades… Most lost in the vorons of war that never changed anything. That never would.

But he was not free, and he never would be. He leaned back against the hill, optics dimmed as he relaxed; as though on cue a familiar voice broke the silence.

: Sideswipe where the frag are you:

The red mech growled, almost wanting to ignore the comm. link, but responded to it knowing that the other would not go away until he did.

: Prowl it's my day off I'm sure that you know this. Now, if you don't mind I'm trying to enjoy It.:

: I'm sorry to intrude on your time off, but you need to return to base, you've got a new assignment:

He stood, cycling air through his vents. : I'm on my way:

: Thank you Sideswipe:

And like that he was forced to return to base, forced to follow the orders of another, weather he wanted to or not; like the leaf he would only be free if he were dead. And he didn't plan on doing that any time soon.

"I'm being what?" Sideswipe's voice was raised, indicating that this meeting was not going all to well.

Sideswipe's voice was raised, indicating that this meeting was not going all to well.

"How can I say it in terms that even you can understand? There was some Decepticon activity in New York, it was small, but we still want someone to go out there and check it out. You are also assigned to spend a little time with the humans."

"Why I didn't offer to baby sit them." He growled. "Why can't you find someone who is willing to do so? I never sighed up to baby sit!"

Prowl leaned back in his chair; hand on the table in front of him. "Because I am your commanding officer and I am telling you this is your assignment."

He threw his hands into the air, "Fine, whatever you say, I don't care at least I get to get away from you!"

Prowl narrowed his optics, "Mind how you speak to your superior officer, or you will find yourself spending some time in the brig. You know not all humans are bad, there are some really kind humans out there, I'm not telling you to trust anyone you come by, but to be a little more trusting. Be safe, and report when told to do so. Now get out of my office."

"Yes sir." He spat and stormed out of the SIC's office.


	2. Hunting

_A/N: This chapter i wrote myself. Its one of the shorter chapters and honestly this was several pages in the notebook we were using at the time. Its different than typing thats for sure. Enjoy and dont forget to review :D_

**_Disclaimer: We do not claim the rights to the characters in this fiction nor their respective fandoms. We claim the rights to any OC's and plot lines._**

Chapter 2: Hunting

Jace stood still behind a radiator atop a business building roof; his sight fixed upon his target several stories below him. The demon stuck its face in the air sniffing the foreign air of this new world. It glanced around; looking at the mundanes that walked passed it not knowing it was even there.

The demon sniffed and whipped its head around towards the building that Jace hid at. Jace knew it was time. He slowly pulled his Seraph blade out of its home in his boot, brought it to his lips and whispered its name by the angels. It glowed white in response reassuring him that the Angels had heard him and would protect him.

He turned back to the task at hand and waited for an opening to strike. The demon continued to stare at the building knowing, waiting it turned its head away to focus on the unseeing Mundanes. Jace pushed off the wall of the radiator, sprinting to the edge of the roof and jumped. No sound was made as he fell from the roof. Jace lifted his Seraph Blade above his head, twirled it once before and shoved it into the demons skull. He squeezed his knees shut on the demons head. The demons struggle to get Jace off was an in futile attempt.

Jace twisted his body, snapping the demons neck, iccr splashing against the concrete as the demon fell with Jace on top. He stood pulling his seraph blade out of its skull splashing more ichor across his face. He flicked the handle of the blade sending even more of the stuff to the ground and sheathed the blade.

"Back to the fire pits of hell; demon."


	3. First Encounter

_A?N: yes i love writing these things lol :D Another awesome chapter and i hope you like it. We worked hard at these chapters so i hope we did a good job. Enjoy! :D_

**_Disclaimer: We do not own the characters and their respective fandoms._**

Chapter 3: First Encounter

Sideswipe smiled, red hair falling into his face. He loved his hologram, eyes bright blue, skin light. His black shirt clung to his body light brown pants slightly baggy.

He loved it, it was just like being human, not that he wanted to be human, but he would laugh at them as they walked by. Laugh because they were completely unaware that he wasn't human. Humans are stupid, stupid and completely blind to their actual surroundings; they only see what they want to see.

"I think I am going to enjoy this." He stood on the roof top the building at least 20 stories tall. It was easy to jump off, silently making it to the top of another building close by. "I think that I can really get used to it."

If Prowl knew what he was doing, he would be in so much trouble. He was supposed to act like a human and as far as he knew, humans were not supposed to jump from building to building and yet he was having so much fun. He stood up straight and peered over the edge. Everything looked so tiny. The night sky, he noticed, held no stars and he jumped off falling for the briefest of seconds until his feet came into contact with the ground and then was motionless when he realized that he was no longer alone, and his eyes met with the strangers and he held perfectly still.

Jace tensed at the presence of another there in the street. Jace wasn't one for first impressions, but with his ichor splattered figure, even glamour wouldn't hide the brutality in his eyes. He wished then that he wasn't splattered with ichor and perhaps this situation he was now in would be different. Jace straightened his frame so he seemed a centimeter taller.

"State your name stranger."

Sideswipe smiled, eyes an unnatural blue. He noticed the other shift his frame and shifted his own to match the movement. He used holographic lungs to take in the air around him and noticed that the smells around him were new and different.

He cocked his head and noticed that the liquid that coated the man was not blood, but something different and he was curious as to what it was. He took a couple steps forward, never taking his eyes off the stranger. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your play time. It didn't occur to me that anyone else would be out and about at this hour."

The wind blew, brushing brilliant red hair into his face. He ignored the question; though it was more of a demand.

"Can't help but notice that you're a little messy." The words were meant to tempt and tease and he moved closer to the other had reaching up to touch the liquid coating the man. "What is it?" The question was sharp and unfriendly; clearly stating he was a little untrusting of the other.

Jace flinched under the touch of the other and moved his frame away from the stranger. Something about him seemed off, but he couldn't place what that was. He was astonished at his own authority; he seemed to have avoided his question by asking one of his own. It did, however, piss him off to have his own authority questioned.

"State your name." Jace repeated as thought the other said nothing. However he caught a hint of anger and irritation in his voice and scolded himself for losing his composer.

He laughed. This was too easy for him. "I can see we don't like to have our authority challenged. Irritates you don't it?" It was more of a statement then an actual question. Yes, this was so simple.

Everyone has a flaw; One that would get to them every time. Sometimes a flaw was as tantamous a death sentence. In this case, Sideswipe found that this man had a need for authority.

"I'm sorry sir." He said the grin still on his face. "I'm not one for authority figures. They irritate me. My name is unimportant and I see no need to tell you." And he turned his back to the other, but he wanted a reaction and he knew it was coming. This was all just a game.

Jace was fuming. He knew better than to let his words affect him. Those words, his taunting, it was getting to him just as the stranger wanted. That angered him even more; he was loosing his control on his anger. All his training, all those years of complete concentration was about to go down the drain in one moment, by one man.

With that one gesture, that one turn, set Jace off. Against his better judgment, Jace yanked his seraph blade from his boot and threw it at the figures turned back. Jace knew he was going to be in a load of shit later, attacking a mundane. Whether Isabelle or the stranger killed him that night, it didn't matter. Jace prayed to the Angel and awaited fate.

His head was down, but he knew the stranger threw the knife at him. There was plenty of time for him to react, and he knew that he could have easily stopped it. Instead he stopped cold in his tracks waiting for the blade to come in contact with his body.

It struck the upper section of his back; pain receptors buzzing to life from the impact. Human, so painfully human. His hologram trembled and he dropped to his knees trying to regain control of the sensors and as soon as he did, off lined the pain receptors.

It occurred to him that if he was human, that blade would have killed him almost instantly. That or the shot would have paralyzed him first and then he would have bled out. Either way it would have been a death sentence, which in its self angered him because that means that the human tried to kill him.

He stayed on his knees, motionless for a minute or two and reminded himself that it was just a minor setback, that the human could not truly harm him in this form at least not physically.

"I'll admit you have good aim." His voice was low and very unfriendly. "Thought I doubt you aimed for the spinal cord... but hey at least you hit your target." He managed to get to his feet, a hand reaching up to pull the blade from his back, the synthesized blood a warm contrast to his cool skin. He contemplated throwing it back, but killing the human would only get him into trouble, and only fill about five minuets of entertainment. "I think that I'll just hold on to it. Don't need any more accidents."

Jace was stunned. That wound should have left him paralyzed and yet there he stood. This pissed Jace off. "Tch. There are no such things as accidents; only false intentions." Jace said with a scowl flicking blond hair out of his eyes. Jace may not know many things but when it comes to shadowhunting he knew lots. He had more of his blades on him; just that particular one was his favorite. All in all, it didn't matter. No being could use such a blade but those of Nephilium.

"I never miss." Jace bluffed. "Any mark hit is intentional." This wasn't true at all. Jace had his shares of missed targets and this always resulted in a narrow escape. He was grateful for healing runes otherwise he'd most likely not be able to walk on his own two feet. He didn't want to loose. Especially to this man. It seemed as thought Jace was taking this particular confrontation a little too personally, which he had been told to avoid. Tonight, all the rules seemed to be going out the window.

Sideswipe took a step forward. "You're bluffing." The wind picked up and the sky grew darker. He could tell there was a storm coming. "You are an open book to me. You can't fool me, and you can't trick me." He healed a smirk on his face. "Your words your posture… it all gives you away." In an instant he was next to the other, "You will never win."

"What are you doing?"

Sideswipe turned around, surprise written all over his face. "Sunny?"

The others features were identical to his own, the only difference was the others hair was black, and much shorter. "What have you been told?"

"Find your own," The words were harsh and came out as a snarl. "This one is mine."

"Dearest bother, you don't like to share? I came all the way to New York to keep you company and you can't even share?" his eyes were bright with amusement, "But fine. I'm leaving but you'll regret it later."

With a soft pop, it disappeared. "Wow Sunny, right in front of the human…" With a role of his eyes he turned back to face Jace. "Now where were we?"

Jace was confused and uncertain how to take in the scene that had just occurred. His fist instinct told him that they were Downworlders. If that were the case, he could have been done and back home washing the now dry ichor off his body. These were not dawn worlders. Even if they were, they were none that he had seen before.

His best bet was to assume he was not a Downworler and attempt to defeat this foe. He was difficult to read. His actions were unpredictable. Jace figured his only bet was to make it out of that street, somehow clear of mundanes, not to badly beaten was to make his movements more spontaneous, random. It was his only plan.

"It is quite idiotic to not remember what has occurred only minutes ago. And you believe I am unworthy to stand before you." Jace smirked, all he knew at this point was whether or not he lived or died, he was going to have a bit of fun in battle.

"It is also idiotic to assume that I was serious and not simply stating a rhetorical question." He turned to look in the opposite direction. "And you are unworthy to stand before be. Here I thought you would be a challenge, but I'm standing here bored. You've proven nothing more than an irritant."

In truth he was actually mildly entertained, but knew he could get a better reaction if he insulted the other.

"So you tell me what are we going to do?"

Jace contemplated how he was going to answer. He could choose the diplomatic route and spare both of their lives, or he could take the violent path and attack. He didn't know how that would turn out. He itched to pull out his other Seraph blade and fight. He really did. Then his family popped into his head, everyone that he trained hard with.

Then Clary came to his mind. He couldn't leave her behind. no, he just couldn't. Jace let out a long sigh, calming himself, regaining control.

"Nothing at all." He replied. "It isn't worth struggling over someone I don't even know nor has harmed anyone. It isn't worth it." Even thought he hated saying such words, he meant them. He gave a slight nod and turned to leave. He just wanted to go home and wash himself and all the even of that night away. Just to curl up next to Clary and sleep the day away.

Sideswipe smiled, running a hand through messy red hair. "Very smart. But if it was up to me to decide I wouldn't be so kind. But your ruling works for me." His movement was swift and effortless as he stopped to stand just behind the stranger. "Though that might be true, I can't just let you leave, not after what you've seen. Besides, I need you."

And this was true. His assignment included 'bonding' with a human and he was going to make sure that it was this particular human. "Yes, you're very important."

Jace look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Important? I don't understand." Jace wasn't sure whether he should feel troubled or at ease. He surly didn't trust the man, that he was certain.

He nodded, "Isn't that just what I said? I swear that I was clear with my words. I suggest you clean your ears." He shifted his body. "You seem to not be affected by things that are not normal. You wonder why you could not harm me; you can't harm what is not there. I'm not human. This," He pointed to himself, "This is a hologram, well holomatter."

"A hologram? Generated from where? Who- or what are you?" Jace had little knowledge of modern technology. Where he came from it was very unmodern. His people believed in the old ways and swore off all technology unless deemed absolutely necessary. Hence he used planes to travel to the city of glass. Holograms and others, no knowledge of.

"You seem to know very little about technology. I can help with that." He smiled ever so slightly, "As for your last question, I think it would be much easier to show you. I'm not one for explaining things."

There were headlights in the distance; and a bright cherry red Lamborghini pulled up.

"That there," He pointed to he car. "That is my true form." His body shifted and he leaned against the car, "it's not much of an option, but you can either come willingly, or I will physically force you."

Jace didn't trust him but it really seemed as thought he had no choice with a sigh, Jace walked over to the car, yanked on the handle and stepped into the car. "So tell me what exactly do intend to show me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Sideswipe growled, "I suggest you contain your attitude pulling on my doors is not a wise decision." The car speed off "You'll see when we get there. You know I do have rules."


End file.
